


Love Yourself! I Love You!

by wickedradical



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Short, i accidentally made it longer than my usual drabbles oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedradical/pseuds/wickedradical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burgerpants is spending some time with his 'friends'(as if those stupid girls could ever be considered friends), when a welcome interruption comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Yourself! I Love You!

The cat-like monster felt the sweat drip down his back.

_Ughh.._  He mentally groaned to himself, slumping down further in his chair. Honestly, he wished he could just leave.

Burgerpants hated this. For a fact, he also hated his life. He hated his job and his name.

He wasn’t always called Burgerpants. But, as soon as his fateful encounter with the two stray monsters selling their junk came to pass, it stuck. Everyone in the underground had heard about the name, mostly because of his boss.  _Lousy robot.._  Mettaton has gossiped about it, and the nickname spread like wildfire. Even people he’d never seen before would come into the resort just to call him by him by his new name and have a good chuckle at his failure.

At least he hadn’t lost his job…

His boss knew that he hated him, the cat was sure, but he’d kept him around. Honestly, Burgerpants wouldn’t be surprised if it was because he couldn’t find anyone else to hold the job as long as he had. Sure, the robot was undoubtedly famous and loved, but no one knew that he was really just a prissy brat.

Speaking of prissy brats, he was stuck with two of the like in his current situation. Bratty and Catty. What fitting names, right? Just like their personalities…

The Nice Cream vendor was there as well. Burgerpants wished he knew his name, so as to address him better, because the blue rabbit-like monster was probably one of the only people he sincerely cared for. He also quite liked the seventh human that had fallen down, and their patience and kindness to ask him about himself and listen, but that was another story.

What mattered right now was getting away from the two girlish monsters that were currently gossiping about Mettaton. At any other given moment, he’d be glad to chip in and add his own daily experiences with the robot, but he just wasn’t feeling it. He sighed, taking in a breath of smoke from his cigarette.

The Nice Cream seller glanced over at him, little worried. Concern was written over blue features in a painfully obvious way, and Burgerpants couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for making him worry. He waved off the rabbit monster with his hand, mumbling something about how he was just a little tired. And he was tired. All he wanted to do was go home and take a nice, long nap.

But, when he looked up again, the Nice Cream guy was the only one left with him. He blushed, stammering out an apologies. “I- I’m sorry.. You didn’t have to make them go away.. I could’ve done it myself…” He looked away in shame. The rabbit shrugged it off, shoving an ice cream bar into his hands. “Don’t worry! I only had two nice cream bars anyways, and I didn’t want them to feel left out.” Burgerpants slowly opened it up, taking a half-hearted bite.

The ice cream was surprisingly good, and a few words caught his eyes on the wrinkled plastic paper.  _Oh yeah.._  he thought.  _They have jokes on the wrappers.._  He opened it up to see something written in neat cursive.

_Love yourself, I love you!_

With a single good deed, his day had been completely turned around.


End file.
